Christmas of Oneshots Randomness
by bell-13-tmnt-lover
Summary: Basicly my OCs Ashton Parker's first Christmas with the guys. It's kinda like alot of oneshots smushed together- but it's still pretty good. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you might even actually like this random story! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Please enjoy this small Christmas Speacial! :)


**(A.N) Here's a little something to spread some Christmas cheer! ;) Hope you guys like it! **

Raph and Casey grunted as they carried a huge coniferous tree into the Lair. Mikey jumped up from the couch and ran towards them."Dudes this one's bigger then last years!"

Raph growled as he tightend his grip on the tree."How's about you shut yer yappin' an' help us wit dis thing!"

Casey grunted,"Or direct us on a place ta put dis thing down? My arms are killin' me!"

Mikey grinned."Ok! Go over towards that corner." He pointed to the space next to the television. They crab-walked to the spot and were about to set it down when,"NO! Not there! A little to the right...further...further...good!" Casey started to lower his end when Mikey yelled again,"WAIT! Left! Keep going...almost..." Mikey rubbed his chin as he examined the placement of the tree.

Raph clentched his teeth and glared at his little brother."Mikey I swear if ya don't hurry I'm droppin' dis-"

"Great! Ok you can put it down now!" The two placed the tree down and sighed in relief. Casey blinked and stared at the spot where they placed the tree. He frowned," 'Ey...isn't this jus' da same spot we were goin' ta put it in da first place?"

Mikey smiled shaking his head."No that would be silly!"

Raph rolled his eyes. He looked at the tree and smiled. He glanced over at his brother,"Ya think Ashton will like it?"

Mikey raised an eyeridge,"Sure?" He looked at his older brother and frowned."...Any reason why you're worried 'bout what Ash might think?"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head,"Dis is the first Christmas Ashton will have away from home...I figured dis would keep 'er smilin'."

Casey nudged him in the side and smirked,"Careful Raph! Keep dat up an' people might think yer gettin' soft." Mikey chuckeled as his brother tackled Casey and started to wrestle.

Leo walked in the Living room glistening with sweat. He paused a moment to watch the two neanderthals. He just shaked his head and went into the kitchen for a bottle of water. Mikey looked away from the fight noticing the door to the Lair opening up. He smiled seeing Ashton appear through the thresh hold. In her hands were groceries.

"Hey Ash!" He waved.

She smiled,"Hey Mike...Uh.." She raised an eyebrow at Casey and Raphael."What are they fighting about this time?"

The orange clad turtle simply shrugged. He glanced down at her hands,"Need help?" She was already half way down the stairs and near the kitchen.

"Nah...I got it!" She dropped the bags down on the table and started to rummage through the bags.

Leo offered her a small smile,"Hi Ashton. I can put those up for you if you-"

"No it's fine Leo." She batted Mikey's hand away from one of the bags."No. That's not for you!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his plasteron. She pulled out a carton of eggnog and a package of cookie dough.

Michelangelo grabbed the cookie package and asked wide eyed,"Are these after or before dinner cookies?"

She placed the eggnog in the fridge."After." She snatched the cookie dough away from his grubby little hands. She smirked,"Why don't you go play a video game or somthing?" The young turtle sighed and plopped down in a chair- staring as she put the cookie dough into the freezer.

Meanwhile Casey was pinned up against the wall. Raph smirked and was about to give him a noogie when he exclaimed,"Ashton! Call off yer dog will ya?"

"Sorry Casey but I have no control over my boyfriend."

Casey growled as his friend attacked his hair."Some help you are!"

Raph rolled his eyes releasing his friend. He turned around to see Ashton put away the last of the groceries. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzeled her neck."How's work?"

She leaned in against him."Slow..." She glanced over at the tree and smiled,"Nice tree."

"Glad ya like it. Ta'night I was thinkin' we could decorate it and tomorrow we can finish the Lair in time fer da party."

"Sounds like a plan..." She frowned and yelled,"Don't _even think_ about it Michelangelo!"

"Awwwww! But Ash dinner is like forever away!" Raph chuckeled as his girl went to scold his brother.

Leo smacked him upside the head."Why don't you go play a video game?" Mikey sighed in defeat (once again) and plopped down on the couch.

Casey looked down at his wrist watch and smiled,"Sorry guys but Ape's waitin' for me. We're goin' ta have ta get a head start now if we want ta make it back in time fer da party."

Leo tilted his head to the side and asked,"Visiting some relatives?"

"Yeah, since April's family is busy fer da holidays we've descided on givin' my mom a visit."

Raph snickered,"Good luck wit dat bone head."

"Yeah wateva' elf lips!" He waved at them before walking out."Catch ya later!" Leo and Ashton shook their heads. Ashton gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek as she went back to preparing for dinner.

Raph looked over at the tree and frowned. It needed a little trimming. He rummaged through some drawers until he found a pair of butterfly swords. He twirled them around once and walked over to the tree.

Leo raised an eyeridge,"Uh...What's with the butterfly swords Raph?"

He held them up and explained,"Jus' trimmin' da tree." He started hacking away at the tree- needles and branches flying. In a flash he was done. He smiled smugly at his handy work. The tree looked clean cut out of a magazene."Man I'm good." He turned to Leo."I shoulda' been a barba'." An idea popped into his head. He smirked at his brother and held the swords up suggestivly,"A little off da top?"

Leo put his hands up and shaked his head nervously backing away,"Uhhhh...No thanks."

He shrugged going to put the butterfly swords away."Suit yerself."

Donatello walked in sporting his bug eye goggles and holding an empty coffee cup. He pulled his goggles back."Great tree." He looked over at Mikey,"Hey why don't you help me find the orniments. If I remember correctly they should be in one of the back tunnels we use for extra storing space."

The orange clad turtle shrugged."Sure." Donnie set down his cup in the sink and left with Mikey.

Ashton walked into the living room and smirked,"Wow...impressive babe." He smiled and jumped on the couch ready to watch some tv. Leo watched Ashton head back into the kitchen.

He frowned slightly,"Need help with dinner?" She instantly grabbed a wooden spoon and hit his hand with it."Ow! What the hell Ash!?" He rubbed his hand.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him."Need I remind you of the microwave insident?"

"How 'bout da time you nearly burnt the house down when you tried making Master Splinter some soup from when he had dat cold."

He grumbled,"A few slip ups with kitchen appliances and you're public enemy number one." He sat down on the couch next to Raph with a loud huff.

* * *

"Ok now Mikey we have to be careful when opening these doors. It's been a while so some of the stuff might fall out."

Donnie and Mikey were in the east wing of the Lair. The rooms used to be offices of some sort back in the late eighties. Now the rooms served as storage space.

Michelangelo rolled his eyes as he turned a doorknob."You worry too much bro." Just as he finished saying that he opened the door to revealed a wall of boxes that came tumbling down ontop of them. Mikey's head popped up from the pile. He squinted,"Huh...well this proves that we need to get rid of some stuff right Don." Silence."Don?" He looked around and started to panic.

"DONNIE!" He dug around through the boxes and even "dived" back into the pile- all in search for his brother."Don if you can hear me stay away from the light!" He threw a few boxes not caring about the sound of possible breaking of glass. He placed his hands against his head."Oh shell he's probably sufficating right now!"

Suddenly he felt a light tap on the shoulder. He looked up and frowned,"Not now Don! Can't you see I'm trying to save you from dying!" He paused and blinked. Insert foot in mouth. He grinned and hugged his brother,"Don! You're alive!"

Donatello sighed,"Looks like you found the orniments.." He gestured towards the boxes.

* * *

Master Splinter smiled as he watched his family. Donatello was untangleing the lights. Michelangelo was attempting to string popcorn with needle and thread- each try leaving him pricking his fingers and yelping after getting five strung. Leonardo was busying himself with the tensle and reef. Then there was Raphael.

His second eldest was assisting Ashton with the dishes. She washed while he dried. Normally his son hated to do chores but if Ashton was involved then he would start singing a different tune.

"OW! Dude it looked easier when Martha Stewart done it!" Mikey whinned as he sucked his fingertip.

Don chuckeled finishing untangling the last strand of lights."That's becouse Martha Stewart has talent."

Raph finished drying the last of the plates when water splashed his face. He glared at Ashton- who was holding her hands behind her back looking innocent. He splashed his hand into the sink causing left over dish water/suds to drench her shirt and face. She glared and splashed him back throwing some bubbles ontop of his head.

He smirked,"Oh so dat's how ya wanna play princess?" He suddenly grabbed the rinser and sprayed it at her. She held up her hands to block the water (with no luck). She shrieked with laughter.

Leonardo chuckeled,"I hope they realize that they're going to have to clean that water up."

Splinter smiled,"Let them have their fun."

* * *

The tree sparkled with white light and glass orniments. Mikey gave up on stringing the popcorn and just enjoyed eating it instead. Leo was rummaging through the last box of Christmas decor and found something. He smiled as he held up the small plastic plant bundle- decorated with holly berries and tied securly with a red and green ribbon. He grabbed Don's and Mikey's attention. He showed them the mistletoe and they both grinned impish grins.

They looked over in the kitchen where Raph and Ashton were drinking hot chocolate. Leonardo pressed a finger to his lips and they walked over to the kitchen. He descreatly passed the plant over to Mikey.

Don casually started making himself a pot of coffee."Hey Ash."

She smiled,"Hey guys."

Leo took a seat beside Raph. Mikey grined,"Ash can ya do me a favor?"

"Um..sure what's-" She squeeked upon seeing the mistletoe he was holding. Her lips formed an O."M-Mikey?!"

He waggled his eyeridges at her,"Aww come on! Just one smooch for the 'Ol Mikster? It's Christmas after all."

Ashton looked over at her boyfriend."A little help here Raph?"

He chuckeled,"Sorry babe yer on yer own." She sighed as they all bursted out laughing.

Mikey smiled,"You don't have to if you don't want to." She rolled her eyes as she leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. He blushed."Ay chihuahua!"

She giggled. She snatched the plant out of his hand."I think I'll hold onto this for a while." He pouted and slumped down into his chair.

Leo slapped his brother on the back of the head."OW...Leo?" Mikey rubbed his head.

"You were suppose to put it above them! Not use it for yourself." He wishpered.

"Oooooh.." He blinked. Leo face palmed.

* * *

Ash dug around until she found what she had been looking for. She smiled down at the box of poki and skipped into the living room. She plopped down next on Raph's lap and shooked the box in his face. He raised an eyeridge.

'What?" She asked."Never seen a chick carrying around a box of poki?"

He rolled his eyes,'Not when that chick happend ta be my girlfriend. Since when did you start likein' dis stuff?"

"Oh..since April told me about this game."

By the sound of her voice he was almost hesitant to ask. Almost."What game?"

She took out a long piece of the stick chocolate as she explained,"Two people can play. Basicly each takes a bite on each end of the poki. First one to reach the middle and get the last piece wins. No hands. Only your mouth." She now had it hanging out the side of her mouth smirking."How 'bout it? You game Raphie boy?"

He gave her a wolf like grin."Yeah babe. I'm game."

Raphael took the other end of the sweet in his mouth. They started to chew. Their eyes were locked on eachother- neither one backing down as they inched closer. She gripped the edge of his shell to get better access. He pulled her closer to him and lifted her up some. She nipped the tip of her end and inched closer towards him. Their lips brushed against eachother when they were close enough. Ashton smirked around her piece and mirrored the same determenation that Raph had. Not too long did their lips conected into an odd type of kiss. There was a small piece left and their tongues were in battle for it.

His hands fisted into her hair and pulled her closer. They pulled apart for air. Raph gave her his signature wolfish grin and poking out the side of his mouth was the small piece of poki. He chewed it up and swallowed it whole.

Ashton blush."You always hated to lose." She kissed him again and murmured."How about an early Christmas gift?"

He chuckeled."The game wasn't a gift?"

She gave him a wink."Give me a minute." She disapeared off into their bed room. She took off her clothes and slipped into a see through red dress that stopped at her upper thigh and was ligned with faux white fur. She ran her fingers through her hair and nervously chewed her lip. This was the first time she ver done something like this before. It was usually Raph who would initiate this kind of situation but she decsided that it was his turn to be seduced.

Ashton let out a slow breath and opened the door.

* * *

Raph smirked up at his girl and ran his hands down her bare back. She chuckeled and gently kissed his cheek. It was their fourth time and it was their fourth position- each changing for each round.

He let out a satisfied sigh. Ashton nuzzled him."I take it you liked your gift?"

He kissed her."Liked it? I loved it...Jus'..." He traced her lips and stared at her in wonder."I never took ya fer the kinky type."

She blushed redder then his mask."K-Kinky?"

He waggled his eyeridges at her."Don't worry babe. Yer always a turn on." He kissed her again and murmured,"Not ta mention yer da greatest gift any guy could ask for."

Ashton smiled and kissed him warmly on the mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair- never breaking the kiss. She giggled,"You're not so bad yourself Raphie."

* * *

Mikey woke up from his dreaming and glanced over at his alarm clock. 7:00 a.m. He pouted and threw his covers over him and snuggled into the warm cave of blankets.

He yawned and mubbled to himself,"Oh...it's Christmas..." He closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep. Then it dawned on him. He jumped up and out of his bed and shouted,"It's Christmas!"

He shot out of his room and began banging on Donatello's door. On the otherside the sleeping terripan groaned as he blinked away his sleep. He slugged out of his bed. He nearly tripped over some books that were left out. He rubbed his eyes to prepare himself for the bright light as he opened his door. He glared at his wide grinning brother.

Don slumped against the door frame and ran his hands down his face. He yawned."Alright...what did you break this time?"

His little brother frowned."Dude! _How_ can you think about fixing junk when it's CHRISTMAS!"

Donnie blinked. _Christmas..._He rolled his eyes but gave him a smirk."Ok, ok I get the message." Mikey smiled and went off towards Leo's room. Don shook his head and followed behind him to watch the show.

Mikey ball up his hand into a fist and was about to start pounding when the door opened. Leonardo stood there with a smug look on his face. He crossed his arms over his plasteron and raised an eyebrow."You really think I'd be asleep at this hour?"

Mikey pouted."You just have to suck the fun outta this." His smile was back in an instant."At least Raphie's wake up call will be great!"

Leo sighed and shaked his head. Don smirked at him."We might as well see what he has cooked up for this year."

Leo chuckeled."If he pulls a stunt with the shaveing cream like he did last year I am not cleaning it up."

Mikey snuck into his brother's room. He could hear his Raph's snoring and see the small outline of Ashton next to him. He wrinkled his nose. _How can she sleep with that chainsaw as a room mate?_

He spotted his brother's sterio system and quietly snuck over there. He took the CD he had out and placed it inside the player. Mikey made sure that the sterio was turned upp all the way. He snatched up the remote and was out of the room as soon as he pressed play.

A booming sound of modern rock version of the _Nut Cracker's March._ There was a loud yelp and shout- followed by a ground breaking thud. Mikey bursted out laughing as Leo and Don joined in.

Raph slammed the door open with a curse. He glared at Mikey- music still blareing from his room. From behind Ashton was rubbing her head looking wide eyed confused. She was wearing one of Raph's shirts he uses for topside. It was red and reached to her knees.

Leo smiled at his brother trying to contain his laugh but failing poorly."S-Sorry Raph."

Don was holding his side."D-Did we wake you?"

Raph smirked darkly at his three brothers."Oh we'll see who's laughin'..." He cracked his knuckles and dog piled ontop if his brothers. Ashton sighed and turned off the music. She shooked her head as the boys rolled around in the floor wrestling eachother.

Ashton coughed to get their attention and said really loudly,"Looks like we wont be doing the gift exchange!" They guys paused in their rough houseing.

Mikey jumped up and shouted."PRESENTS!" She laughed as the young turtle ran towards the tree. Leo and Don shrugged and followed behind.

Raph grabbed Ashton's hand and lead her to the couch. Master Splinter walked in and that was when the gift exchange started. Mikey passed out his gifts first. He gave Raph a small slime package that had some new throwing stars. Don got a few I. from stuff he broke. Leo was given a small box with some ink for his ink wash paintings. Splinter was given coupons- for things such as 'I will arrive at practice on time'.

Raph smirked."Thanks Mike." He set the package aside.

Don smiled at the thought that was put into it. Leo gave him a hug. Splinter simply smiled as he sorted through the cards."Thankyou my son."

Mikey smiled than grabbed a small box and gave it to Ashton."Merry Christmas sis."

She smiled and opened the box. She giggled upon seeing a small Gir bracelet with tiney blue beads that speled out her name. She tried it on."Thanks Mikey! I love it!" He smiled and plopped down in the floor.

Leo went next. He threw Mikey a small box and tossed Donnie a metal object. Mikey ripped open the wrapping paper and squeeled holding up a mint condition _Bat Man_ Season: Four comic book."Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Don studied the object and found a button. He pressed it and it opened up and started playing some techno music. He smirked."Cool."

Leo smiled and tossed over a box towards Raph and Ashton."I decsided to combine your gifts."

They opened it up to find a paper with reservations at Tony's- a fancy dinner."Thanks."

Leo gave Splinter a maroon scarf. Don followed behind. He gave Ashton and Raph a picture frame with the image of them leaning up against Raph's Night Watcher motor cycle. He gave Mikey an a new game consol (with protective armor). Leo recieved a new shell cell (he broke his last one) and Splinter was given a signature coffee mug.

Ashton and Raphael bought the gifts together to save some time and money. They tossed Mikey a large box. He grinned and held up his new game cube."Dude! I love Christmas!"

Leo chuckeled as he unwrapped own gift."Wow...thanks guys." He gently ran his fingers over the new dagger.

Raph smirked,"Ash picked that out fer ya."

Don gasped as his own gift and held it up smileing."How did you?" He proudly showed a new slick, black laptop."Thanks." He was at a lose of words.

Splinter was given a new robe that Ashton bought- but Raph helped picked out."Thankyou so much my daughter and my son."

Ashton smiled happily at all of the joy and warmth that surrounded them. Raph tapped her shoulder. He handed her a flat square box. She blushed and quickly closed the box back. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Really?" He given her a new night gown that wasn't something she wanted to show the others.

Her boyfriend just chuckeled and nuzzled her neck."Eh..Couldn't resist babe."

* * *

Ashton waited until they were alone in their room to give Raph his gift from her. She poked his side with a huge book with a small red bow on it. He raised an eyeridge and examined the book.

He frowned,"Uh..Sweetheart?"

She rolled her eyes smiling."Just read what's inside."

He flipped through the pages and read the first sentence. _Mary and Mark Tomson. April 12, 2007. Four Muggers. _He furrowed his eyeridges together as he read down the list- some more detailed then others. Then it clicked.

His mouth hung open slightly. Raph looked at her and then back down to the pages."This is...How did you get these babe?"

She kissed his shoulder and wishpered,"I called up some people that were on the news. They did a speacial on the Night Watcher and with a little help from Don and a fake reporters I.D. well...I think you know the rest."

He ran his fingers lihgtly over the pages."Why did ya do it?"

Ashton smiled softly at him."I wanted you to see that what you did was _worth_ something."

He set the book down and wrapped his arms around her waist."I love you." Raph kissed her.

She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She murmured against his lips,"I love you too babe."

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck."Merry Christmas Ash."

She leaned into him."Merry Christmas Raphie."


End file.
